


Gravitystuck: Dipper and Mabel vs Sburb

by TheArtsyCanary



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Dipper is an asshole, Homestuck AU, How Do I Tag, Mabel is bi, SBURB, i don't know what im doing, or how to tag, so is ducktective, tambry's pretty cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pine tree and his friends play Sburb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitystuck: Dipper and Mabel vs Sburb

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey look what i wrote.

==>BE THE SELF CONSCIOUS NERD  
Your name is DIPPER PINES, and you are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. You enjoy SOLVING PUZZLES and FIXING PROBLEMS. You did this so much last year that you and your SISTER MABEL are known as the MYSTERY TWINS. You are in your room with MABEL and her pet pig WADDLES. What do you do?  
==>DIPPER: TALK TO MABEL

DIPPER:hey Mabel.  
MABEL:hey Dippingsauce!  
DIPPER:whats up?  
MABEL:not much, mostly waiting for you to install that game:D  
Oh yeah.  
==>DIPPER:GET GAME  
You grab it off of your desk and start installing it, and mabel does the same with her copy. You check in with your friends via pesterchum and apparently everyone is at the same point you are. Good. That’ll make it easier to keep track of everything. “Yo BroBro! The game’s done!” You almost forgot about your twin, she’s rarely ever that quiet for so long. She must have been watching it download. “Haha, check this out!” slowly your bed rises into the air, and suddenly drops down, nearly crushing you. “Ah! What the hell mabel?!” “Check it out dipper! I can move stuff!” “of course you can! Did you even read the walkthrough i showed you?” She gives you a grin, kinda like haha, whoopsie! You should have figured. She was never a fan of anything lengthy and the walkthrough was just that. “Huh. Weird. I only see half the house.” “If I had to guess, that's probably because were in the same house and are both playing, so you can probably only see my teritory.” “Okay brainiac, stop showing off.” She said in a teasing way, not trying to hurt his feelings but still retorting to try and put herself back on top.”whatever, lets just check on everyone else.”

-GeuniousDoritodestoyer (GD) opened memo: Suburb confirmations

GD: okay, let's go over it one more time. who is who's server player here?

-ArcadeHandyman (AH) responded to memo:  
AH: sup dood. Looks like I got mabel. hey girldude.  
-LovelyHoglover (LH) responded too memo:  
LH:hey soos:D! I got Dipper:D  
GD:for the record, she already nearly killed me.  
-LaidbackLumberjack (LL) responded to memo:  
LL:hey guys, Wendy here. I got Robbie  
-EdgyRockstar(ER) responded to memo:  
ER: you dorks are lucky I'm even playing with you.  
GD: hello Robbie.  
ER: hey dipshit.  
GD: oh wow, real creative, no one has ever thought of THAT one before.  
GD:dude even mabel calls me that every once in a while.  
GD:and shes mabel.  
ER:Psh, I knew that.  
GD:whatever. Just who's your server player?  
ER:I'm in charge of the rich blond kid.  
-RicherThanyou (RT) responded to memo:  
RT:hello everyone.  
LH:hey pacifica!:D  
LH:how are you?  
RT: I am partenered with the weird gopher servant.  
AH: haha cool.  
(Mabel seemed sad that Pacifica ignored her question)  
GD:well now everyone knows what's up, let's get playing.  
-GD closed memo.

Everything is ready. You have started the game. Time to play. For some reason you can't explain, you feel sick to your stomach. You have a bad feeling.

==>DIPPER:PLAY SBURB

**Author's Note:**

> i specifically wanted a line where Robbie called dipper "dipshit" from the beggining


End file.
